User talk:Wolriefield
http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/e/ec/Sketchy_Core_talking.png I'm the sketchy space core. Oo, , let's go to space. SPAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAACE Archive. Archive archive archive. Wanna archive. I am jelly. Jelly of astronauts. What's your favorite thing in space, ? Mine is space. I'm the guardian of this talkpag- A star!! Don't spam. Don't spam don't spam don't spam don't spam don't spam don't spam Welcome Hello Lilonow, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome Encyclopedia. We are glad you have joined our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:Lilonow page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding. Visit the wiki's Help Tutorial for help on other subjects. You can easily help the wiki by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs. Rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 23:51, November 21, 2011 Welcome! Hope yoy're here to stay! :) Hi! Welcome to Nitrome Wiki! If do you have any question, ask me or another . Also, how do you take those gifs? 21:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Week Your suggestion "Icebreaker Vikings VS Mutiny Pirates VS Aquanaut" will be posted the days 5th to 11th. Thanks for your suggestion! 17:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I saw at your Facebook that you are from Sao Paulo and you talk Portuguese. I'm Spanish! It was only fro let you know. Change of Ideas Thanks for you also for your Ideas! I made the background, and I made also the model for Nitrome Logos (and the logos since September)! You can see it here! I'm happy when people likes my art for the Wiki! =) 21:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sprites Hello, I'm Takeshi64, and I wanted to ask you a question about sprites. I noticed you had made some, and I was wondering if you could show me how so I could finish my fan art I'm working on. Thanks for listening, 22:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Nobody told me to put your video for the ending of Rubble Trouble Moscow in the ending section instead of my nineteen images. Put it there whenever you like. 20:57, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hi Liowon! (sorry If i speel your name wrong) I hope you have a merry christmas! Great picture by the way:) Grammar Cat 21:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Great image! Have a Merry Christmas! -- 21:23, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Xmas I figure if you give out all the xmas mesages then you dont get any, so here one. May i just say thank you cause u r one of those people who comment on my blog every day. Thank u! Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 22:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Happy Holidays! 17:05, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Sig I noticed you are using now boxed sigs. I'm very happy because I created them! If you want to add more things, just tell me and I will help you. 13:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC) HI, i am a wikia contribuitor....wait, why i say this? ok... im the mysteryious non-user.can u make nitrome:new year story if nobody or axiy dont do?thx! the mysteryous non-user was here!(U KNOW !) Nitrome New Year story! Visit and edit! __________________Mystery non-user was here! Editing? Are you going to put your elevator picture in the story? TCG VICTORY! 01:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) You did it! You're using tabs on your userpage! It looks so awesome I think I will use those headings that you used for yours. =P Hopefully you had a Happy New Year! =D 19:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Editing problems Try refreshing the page several times when you to load something, or refresh it and wait patiently. I have noticed that several users on the Nitrome Wiki have been hit with problems like this, when I seem to never be. If that fails, and you want to write something, post what you want to write on my Talk Page, -- 16:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: What?! Thanks for supporting me Lilonow I saw you adding the comment but you forgot to put the signature, but anyways I got Plan 1: Blueboy knows the old stealing skills but who would want to kill or attack Blueboy the guards wouldn't, most of the people like Blueboy, that's why I didn't call the police after he kidnapped Untesty But I also got a Plan 2. But anyways I fixed my backup house, he didn't destroy my real house. 19:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) My First Reply Yeah, I really didn't know that Aqua was Untesty's cousin but Untesty is made of Goo and Enzyme pieces, his mother was made of goo and his father was made out of an Enzyme but he exersized alot so it might look like goo, but anyways here is Plan 2: We hire our enemies and say that we don't like Nitrome but we actually do, wait a second, why don't we make our own story about getting Untesty back, I think The Mysterious User harrased me. But I think it would be better if we had Private Messages so I was going to make a suprise forum but it would be kind of dutch here's an example: nitromewikiforums.actieforum.net, but I would have to pay to make it like nitromewikiforums.com. 19:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) My Second Reply Well It's a good idea but make a player talk for themselfs example: example user 1 types Example User 2: Lets help Example User 3 and can we talk on a chat? 20:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC) My Third Reply We have a different time zone so I might not have enough time to talk with you because if you wake up at Brazil I start sleeping in the Netherlands. 11:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) fanart WOW YOUR FAN ART IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOL YOU NEED TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THINGS LIKE THAT. what program do you use?? PD: vote for me in admin requests!! You talked to me a long while ago. 03:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) About pictures... Hi,Lilonow. I have a question. You and Axiy posted some pictures in The Great Journey. How I make some? The Mysteryous user was here! 18:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC) About photofiltre Hi,Lilonow.Please can you post in my talk page the name of the site from where you donwloaded Photpfiltre studio x ?Thanks if u do! 12:48, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Teh signacher eez kinda monged Ahem. Anyway, I believe you are either signing with ~~~ (3 tildes) and you have your entire sig's code posted in your preferences, or you just paste your code to sign. First, go to , go down to the "Signature" section and make sure that |— Lilonow (talk)}} is pasted in the "Custom signature" field. Whether that's already there or not, also make sure that you always sign with ~~~~ instead of ~~~ (or indeed your sig's full code), because four tildes produce a timestamp whereas three tildes don't, and timestamps are required according to Nitrome:Signatures (and any other developed wiki's policy). 15:43, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Angel friend Mow meow mew (where's Chilly?) About the pictures Hi!About the pictures in the story, I wanted delete the part u already deleted after I get a reply... I know what picture to use... But the picture has a problem... The chain and the dungeon room are in the same photo... I need to be separated... I mean a photo with the dungeon room only and a transparent photo with the chain only. Can u do it for me? Or if u are busy, how I do it? Please reply! Thanks! 16:36, January 31, 2012 (UTC) About VIPs... Hi! I need a VIP room opened, but without the persons in it. Can u give me this stuff? Thanks! 13:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC) GIF Hello Lilonow, or may i call you Alexandre? How do you make gifs?? 16:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :) Thanks! Now Mystery has been banned! 18:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Something strange... In your "not cool" image, I noticed the Windows logo has got "iniciar". Do you talk spanish? 20:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I totally forget it! :I forget you talk Portuguese! xD 20:15, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Your sig is glitchy You didn't closed some tags, as and . Can you edit your dig? Thanks! 21:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :OK! It looks good! P.S. I wanted to write "sig", sorry. 21:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) FN0 Images No, those clones are just clone scientists. The water one is a background element. For some reason, chat isn't working. 23:25, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome:Rainbogeddon Since you're a member of the project, you can add this userbox I made to your userpage. Enjoy! 15:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) About your template I'd like to re-colour it, could you let me this? Swindler (Character) Yellow Goo Orange Goo Green Goo Green Star Plants |group2=Enemies |list2=Yellow Goo Wall Goo Gate Goo Blowing Goo Spherical Orange Goo Inflatable Yellow Goo Inflatable Orange Goo Sick Orange Goo Flail Orange Goo Cord Orange Goo Disk Yellow Goo |group3=Interactive Objects |list3=Switch Green Goo Bombs Boulders Green Stars |group4=Hazards |list4=Orange Tiles }} I will understand it if you don't want to change it. 13:32, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! Oh, and, the template is very useful to link and code templates! 14:23, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Important Wikia has recently adopted HTML 5, and so some tags have become outdated, and should not be used. These tags include , and . For more information, and a full list, see Nitrome:Graveyard. 08:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Subpages Do you want to delete them? Tell me when you copy them to the fanfiction wiki. 18:03, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah sorry I hope I'm not angering you too much for deleting all that fanart. I see you're already aware of the Fanfiction Wiki, and all the content that was on here is perfect for that Wiki. If I do delete something that you feel should not have been deleted, feel free to tell me, because if it belongs on the Wiki, it can be restored. 18:18, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Oops I honestly did think those were the actual Lockehorn characters...guess I should get back to playing that game. O_O 00:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Before you get mad Yes, I did delete a few of the pages you split for the Mega Mash articles. The only reason I did this however is because I already made them beforehand. I put the fire enemies onto a page called Fire Droplets (trying to be more specific). There might be a few others that I missed; I'll let you know what else I find. 03:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure That's fine. Enter chat so we can tell each other which ones we're doing. 14:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Dear Jim-Bob, I would like to let you know that I am about to edit your profile. DO NOT BE ALARMED BY THIS. I am simply doing it to retrieve some coding expirience. I won't change your userpage, just borrow some coding.I just wanted to let you know before-hand. Thank-you!, 21:28, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Image contest You and Axiy have some good fanart on the other wiki. Do you want to try your hand at the image contest here? 07:21, May 3, 2012 (UTC) You're back! You're back, I haven't seen you in a while, where were you? Should we meet in chat? AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 17:27, May 18, 2012 (UTC) No Subject I just want to say hello so i can earn a badge. Heloo.Tigerlegs4011 21:46, May 24, 2012 (UTC) 02:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi•'''(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.- Hot Air Jr. Hello! I just wanna say that can you edit the designs in Hot Air Jr (character) and add more pictures in that gallery so we can keep it going. Thanks! Tigerlegs4011 22:48, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Renaming When renaming pages, keep in mind that the goal is to rename the titles so they match Nitrome's capitalisation patterns, and if we named the weapon or enemy, etc. ourselves, then we only capitalize the first letter of the title and leave everything else lowercase. However, if Nitrome does capitalize the name of a weapon or something, then we would capitalize it also. Well, common sense is also needed if Nitrome uses all block letters (LIKE THIS) within the game. I'm not sure if you have renamed anything that is actually a proper noun, but it's probably best to play through the games of the pages you are renaming and make sure that the capitalisation patterns are followed. Note: I'm also leaving a copy of this on CandD's talk page, so don't be surprised to see the same message somewhere else. 23:51, July 1, 2012 (UTC) userbox =) Hi, how do you find this? SQhi•'(talk)'•'52k edit 12:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) It's fine Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday and for the joke. =) It's fine that you said it a day late. I liked the cake! Also, that's a nice Portal 2 quote in your user heading. Here's one of my favorites: ''"This next test involves the Aperture Science Aerial Faith Plate. It was part of an initiative to investigate how well test subjects could solve problems when they were catapulted into space. Results were highly informative: They could not. Good luck!" 15:49, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday I hope you have a great birthday! 13:08, July 20, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Happy birthday, Lion Owl. I'm working on your present, and I hope you can forgive me if it will be done tomorrow. It will look great when it's done. Anyway, I hope you have a really nice birthday! 13:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) The image says all http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/1/17/Lilonow_gift.png 16:55, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Lilonow. This is one thing i MUST do before I sign off for the night. Lilonow weekend birthday bash, anyone? P.S. So many brithdays are in July! SQhi•'''(talk)•'52k edit 18:20, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Spoilerpage It seems like we're going to use the JS code for spoiler pages now (User blog:NOBODY/Another possible spoiler solution). I made Template:Spoilerpage using your colour scheme for User:Lilonow/Templates/Spoilerpage, and I just wanted to make sure you are okay with me using your style for the template to transfer on the official template. Basically, it only tells the user they are about to read a spoiler article and how they can display the spoiler message on the page again (it remembers the user's settings through browser cookies for the page). 15:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) 160th Day Dedication On my 160th day on Nitrome Wiki, I, SQhi, hereby dedicate this day to a few special users. Dear Lilonow, You may not be among the most frequent editors of Nitrome Wiki, but you have actively participated in our community, such as through blogs, the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki, popped by in chat, helped out in one little way or another(project rename!). Thank you. Without your participation, the Nitrome Wiki community would not be the vibrant community we have today. I hereby would like to specially dedicate my 160th Day on Nitrome Wiki to Lilonow. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 17:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) AFEWKELF Hey, I haven't seen you on this Wiki in a LONG time. Or I guess, it feels like a long time... 21:36, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Uncle Rico Hi Lilonow, I'm here to drop you a note that I would be featuring your nominated article on the Main Page on 15 November ^^ SQhi'•'(talk)2000 edits 17:10, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Axiy's Heroic Attempt Hello. I am sure quite a number of you are aware that NOBODY earned the legendary Wiki Hero badge on August 3 this year. But, there is someone who made a very brave and convincing attempt, but sadly, didn't hit the 365 days mark. Axiy contributed ''daily to Nitrome Wiki continuously over a long period, from 23 August 2011 to 16 July 2012. Yes, that's right. To let the gravity of that sink in, I shall let you do the math. Yes, it's a pity. I wonder what happened. This is the kind of feat which, once missed, one would wonder if one should attempt it again. I am someone who believes in recognition of one's efforts, and this is why I am reaching out to you today. As part of my 2000th edit dedication, I made a promise to myself to highlight Axiy's effort and commitment, that it does not go unnoticed. May we gather behind Axiy, and give him the due recognition he greatly deserves. Yours sincerly SQhi 17:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) This message was sent to the following people. *Takeshi64 *Random-storykeeper *NOBODY *Santiago González Martín *CandD *NTPYTO *The Nitrome Yeti *Grammar Cat *Lilonow *Austincarter4ever Some quick discussion on further wiki improvements Hihi, could I invite you for a chat on future development of the wiki. Yep, before the new academic week begins and everyone gets busy again. Yep, just right here at Forum:SQhi's Staff Lounge 9DEC. Thank you! SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 13:22, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Good work! Hi Lilonow! I haven't seen you around much, but I'm here to congratulate you on writing such a good article. The article read nicely, and also had a lot of nice transparent pictures. Also, the Flightless Ladders article was good - it was very long, had good pictures, and you used the Reflist properly. Keep up the good work! -- 20:58, January 23, 2013 (UTC) lilonow you're back! Where had you been?!? SQhi•'(talk)71k edit 01:02, April 3, 2013 (UTC) D: You're back! It's been a while, Lion Owl. A lot has changed since you left. Well, maybe not so much, depending on which way you look at it. :D 05:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lion Owl Since Random addressed you as such? =D No, of course you're not. You didn't abandon us. Without Nitrome Wiki, a part of you felt empty, and you answered your heart's calling. You returned! Welcome back Lion Owl. SQhi'•'(talk)84k edit 07:12, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Renaming Blueflake Hi, Lilonow! We're currently trying to find out a better name for Blueflake, since the actual name was created by X10018ro. Do you have any suggestions? If so, please leave them on my talk page. It could include the word Blue in it. Message sent to every Blueflake staff member. 18:57, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back, and great job! Hi Lilonow! Welcome back to the Nitrome Wiki, I see you've been gone a long time. Thanks for updating the Nitrome page, it was in need of updates. I always find that all edits you make tend to be of very good quality, and you seem to always contribute in places that are commonly not edited by anyone else. Thanks for returning and making those awesome edits! -- 13:55, August 28, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you dude, it's really awesome to be complimented by an epic editor like you! I'll do my best to keep editing here again and don't randomly burning out as usual! I'm catching up with Nitrome and then I hope I'll soon be editing those randomly-picked unexpected pages again. 14:00, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Great job! Great job on the fruit article! It read really well, and also, you added a lot of content. Thanks! I've given these out to users who have made good edits, but I believe I haven't given one out to you yet. Here's your reward! You can place this on your userpage, although you don't have to (and I won't feel bad if you don't). To place it on your userpage, place this below code between and : Also, one other thing I would like to point out is that on Nitrome Wiki article's, contractions aren't used. Contractions are words like don't, can't, won't, etc.. Basically, they have an ' in the word to show that a letter is missing. Since contractions cannot be used, the entire word is written out, so "don't" becomes "do not", "can't" becomes "cannot", etc., however, you are free to use contractions everywhere else on the wiki. Thanks for your hard work, I really appreciate it! -- 16:00, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Lilonow? What? Lion Owl is gone forever? RIP Lilonow November 21, 2011 - July 12, 2014. And yeah, Owl City is awesome. I have yet to get his latest EP, though. Did you get it? 14:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC)